Hands
by Elfish Etyma
Summary: A short one-shot, showing Shuichi at the peek of his love and devotion for Yuki. A cute little piece of prose, featuring ColdHeartedBastard!Yuki and FluffyPinkHairedIdiot!Shuichi, for your enjoyment.


**Author's Notes: **See** 'Dedication'.** Also… er yeah. I think the dedication says it all. Enjoy reading this!

**Warning:** OOCness me thinks - yet it's minor (I hope). Also, this is a short, pointless, one-shot. Cold-hearted bastards and cute pink-fluff balls all lined up. BETA reader is nil to none.

**Summary:** A short one-shot, showing Shuichi at the peek of his love and devotion for Yuki. A cute little piece of prose, featuring ColdHeartedBastard!Yuki and FluffyPinkHairedIdiot!Shuichi, for your enjoyment.

**Dedication:** This is for **Whispers of a Ghost** who lives on Fanfiction dot Net. She asked me when I was going to write something other than drabbles, so I pulled this out for her; not much, I know. But yeah. I know it isn't a companion to _'Just Wanted to Dance' _but I was stumped for ideas. Hope you like this!

**Disclaimer:** Nadda. Not mine. Lucky people.

* * *

**Hands  
**By dntfckwifme

"Brat, what've I told you? Stop _doing _that." Yuki snapped, pushing Shuichi's cold hands from underneath his shirt. "You've only just got in, and you're already giving me a headache."

"Ah, sorry Yuki! Y'know, you're not being very nice though, not sharing your body heat with me. _I _can't help it if my hands are always cold, and you're always warm. I think it's fair." Firmly resolved in his idea that he was right, Shuichi nodded, a few pink hairs coming loose and drifting to the floor at the near violent action.

"Fair? How so?" mumbled the writer while he continued to type, trying to block out Shuichi's annoyingly loud, yet cute in such a sickening way, presence.

"Well…" this is where Shuichi started to smile. "I give you endless amounts of love… and well, you… you give me your body heat, Yuki." '_It's the only bit of warmth I get_', was left hanging in the air, and Yuki stopped typing for a moment, the unspoken words clinging to him like a Shuichi-Glomp. "So it is fair, right Yuki?"

His fingers resumed the 'klack, klack, klacking', the sound once more filling the small office, and although he hadn't done anything, a faint guilty twang started to pluck at his heartstrings… "Whatever you want, brat," he answered, eyes fixated on the screen. Well, he didn't say he was going to _listen _to the consistent feeling that was now starting an Irish Jig on said strings.

Shuichi rested his chin lightly onto Yuki's shoulder, his cold hands wrapping around Yuki from behind. "Hiro told me a fun fact today, Yuki," he murmured, his breath dancing over the blonde's neck and ear.

"Humm, that's nice. Has he had a hair cut yet?"

"Don't be silly, Yuki. Hiro's hair is really pretty long; he'd just look weird with short hair. Y'know, I can't imagine Hiro with short hair, that'd be just too weird, and he suits long hair too! It goes with the whole 'guitarist' image pretty well!"

"You're digressing from the point, brat," grumbled Yuki, trying to bat Shuichi's head and breath away from his sensitive ear.

"Oh yeah! Well, yeah… Hiro told me a fun fact, that isn't _really _a fact, more of a fun thing to say, but it's cool all the same--"

"--ugh, what is it already?" Yuki cut him off, now forcibly shoving Shuichi's head away from his poor ear, thankful to be free from the continuous warm breath onslaught.

Shuichi merely rested his chin onto his other shoulder, it was why he had two after all. "Well, he said that people with cold hands," said cold hands crawled up under his shirt and over his lover's stomach, as though he was proving the fact that he had frozen hands, "have warm hearts." He smiled against the long, pale neck that belonged to the cranky writer. "So in that case, it's alright if I have cold hands, isn't it Yuki? It just means I can love you more."

Yuki could feel Shuichi smiling against his neck as he pulled his stomach taut in reaction to the pink-haired bullets ice cold hands. "Humm, is that so? And what about warm hands? What does Hiro say about people whose hands are toasty and warm?" Long fingers wrapped around Shuichi's as he stopped writing his precious novel; they were hot and snug in heat, engulfing Shuichi's hands in a sea of blissful warmth.

"Er…" he faltered. "It doesn't matter what Hiro said about that. It's not a fact, remember?" he lifted his head up as he spoke, wide imploring eyes almost begged Yuki not to take the conversation any further.

Said look was ignored, golden eyes looking out at the corner, just so he could see the wobbly amethyst eyes. "If one were to be logical about it, it'd be easy to assume that because cold hands equal a warm heart, then warm hands would equal a cold heart." Yuki smirked and picked up his typing once more, dropping Shuichi's still chilled hands in the process. "I think there's more truth to your silly little friend and his statements than he initially lets on. Something other than it being a way to pacify you."

Shuichi's hands followed Yuki's and he gripped them, stopping them mid-word; his were tiny in comprassion to Yuki's, whose were slightly rougher, larger and overall more manly. His were small, dainty and girl-like, not as pale as Yuki's own skin, yet still they shone porcelain perfection. He turned them over in his cold hands, Yuki's warm ones a delightful heat, before bringing them up to his lips so he could kiss them and rest the hand against his cheek. "I don't care if you have a cold heart or not," he half-hummed, "because I have enough love for the both of us, Yuki."

Yuki sighed, though it wasn't out of annoyance, and he tipped his head so that it was resting against Shuichi's; pink and blonde hair bled into one another. He thought about the previous statement that the little idiot had just made, murmuring, "Fool…" as he did, whilst he felt his heart melt… just a little.


End file.
